1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are bonded to each other in the organic emission layer to form an exciton, and light is emitted while the exciton discharges energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels, each including an organic light emitting diode that is a self-light emitting element, and a plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diodes are formed in each pixel.
One frame of the organic light emitting diode display includes a scanning period for programming data, and a light emitting period during which light is emitted according to the programmed data. However, as the organic light emitting diode display is enlarged and resolution is increased, a signal delay phenomenon of the organic light emitting diode display is increased. Accordingly, the scanning period and the light emitting period are not sufficiently ensured, thus, it is difficult to drive the organic light emitting diode display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.